1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to a lighted running board assembly adapted to be mounted to an automotive vehicle.
2. Background of Invention
Conventional lighted running boards are known in the art and are utilized in the automobile and other related industries for both aesthetic and safety related purposes. Recently, conventional lighted running boards have been employed to enhance the aesthetic and safety characteristics of a vehicle. Examples of such conventional lighted running boards are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,463,962, 4,544,991, and 4,557,494.
With respect to the safety characteristics, light indication on running boards enhances the overall visibility of a vehicle. Further, light indication on running boards also enhances the visibility of the running board for a vehicle operator upon entry and exit from the vehicle. As a direct result of this light indication, the vehicle operator can more effectively identify the location of the running board relative to the vehicle and the ground, and therefore, the vehicle operator can more safely enter and exit the vehicle in dark conditions.
The conventional lighted running boards typically utilize a discrete light source to provide light indication on the running boards. As such, assembly of the lighted running board is tedious, and often, the overall styling of the lighted running board is impaired. Further, the durability and overall performance of the light source is often not protected during extreme, or even normal, operation of the vehicle.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a lighted running board having a light emitting step pad that incorporates the aesthetic and safety characteristics identified above. Further, it is desirable for the light emitting step pad of the running board to function as a step platform of the running board and protect the performance of the light indicating source enclosed within the running board.
The subject invention relates to a lighted running board assembly for use on an automotive vehicle. The lighted running board assembly comprises a mounting bracket adapted to be mounted on the vehicle. The lighted running board assembly further includes a generally horizontally extending framing network removably secured to the mounting bracket. The framing network includes at least one recessed mounting cavity. The lighted running board assembly also includes a generally horizontally extending light emitting step pad removably secured to the framing network for providing an ingress and egress step to an occupant of the vehicle. The light emitting step pad forms at least one light housing chamber between the light emitting step pad and the mounting cavity of the framing network and has at least a translucent portion. The lighted running board further includes a light source mounted to the mounting cavity of the framing network and housed within the light housing chamber for projecting light upwardly through the translucent portion of the light emitting step pad.